


Promises

by honeywreath



Category: Phandom/The Fantastic Foursome (YouTube RPF)
Genre: 2009 Phan, Dorks in Love, Fluff, M/M, Skype, fetus phan, happy birthday Katie darling i love you so much i hope you like it<3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-20
Updated: 2019-07-20
Packaged: 2020-07-09 04:45:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19881868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/honeywreath/pseuds/honeywreath
Summary: “I want to not have to miss you all the time.”





	Promises

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thoughtfullightcollection](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thoughtfullightcollection/gifts).



> tysm to keelin (@ahappydnp) for reading this over so i'd be confident enough to post it :"),, i hope you like it katie<3

_11:00 am_ ; _finally_.

Dan has his face squished against his palm as he waits for the familiar, too bright skype screen to load. He feels a bit ridiculous, breath caught in his throat, holding his pose to tilt at one side as if a single shrug would double out his chin, expose any stray unwarranted nose hair and shake his straightened to death, extremely pressed out hobbit curls back into a springy mass of nonsense. 

It’s Phil. 

It’s just Phil he’s waiting for, on the other side, who has very well seen his springy nonsense already and poked it with an excited smile and a small, unmistakably appreciative “Oh, curly.”

Dan shouldn’t be nervous, not by principle, not by that irrepressible grin that’s stretching his face, ear to ear in anticipation but his shoulders refuse to give, coiled tense with how much the need to impress Phil still charges his blood in a glitchy buzz.

Phil though, doesn’t allow for him to dwell more as the pixels come together to make his lovely, perfect face, a sheepish smile on his own pretty features, eyes big and so blue as they take Dan in, that Dan’s breath is caught for a completely different reason, his anxious jitters melting away.

He’s just amazing like that, Dan stares in awe. He thinks he had been missing Phil but he didn’t know how much till he actually saw him.

“Hi.” Phil clears his throat and smiles up at him, a little shy and Dan’s reeled in, hook, line, sinker, skin itching with the immediate need to comfort him so every nervous insecurity takes a backseat.

“Hi to you too stranger,” Dan grins and delights in the way Phil giggles softly.

“Can’t believe you forgot all about me in one day.” Phil complains, face lit up and Dan leans on his arms to peek closer, as if he could physically dissolve the miles and miles of distance between them. 

“Never.” He replies sincerely, cheeks heating up at the words he forgets to swallow but they seem to bear no expense when Phil tilts his head at him like that, lips curled up and eyes droopy.

A moment of silence passes where any sound feels like breaking a spell and getting lost is easy if not for social conventions regarding how long you can stare at someone before you’re deemed as creepy.

Phil breaks away first, fingers reaching up to fiddle with his fringe and because it’s Phil and because Dan has long forgone any personal shame over his ogling, he wishes he was there with him to see those lily white cheeks turn pink in HD, fingers curling by his sides as if holding himself back from reaching out would make a difference.

“So, what have you been up to?” Phil meets his eyes again and Dan takes the opening with a sigh. 

“I wish I could say something cool or fun but I've mostly been moping around waiting for your call.” Dan gives in with the truth and then bites in his lip unimpressed. “Kath’s no phones during family time sucks.”

“I’ll let her know.”

Phil chuckles ducking his head and Dan watches his fringe pull out of place and fall back into his eyes. 

Dan wishes he was there to remedy it. He could tuck in his floppy fringe all day if that was what it took to materialize by Phil then, professional fringe tucker Dan Howell at his service.

He could provide other services too-

“Dan?’ Phil stares at him amused. “What are you snorting about?”

Dan groans. “Here I was imagining talking to you all day and now when you’re finally here all I can do is imagine being with you in your room, tucking your fringe.”

“Tucking my fringe?” Phil chuckles and runs a hand through his hair. “Is it too messy?”

“No.” Dan pouts and cups his cheeks sullenly. “I just miss you dork.”

Phil leans back on his headboard with a lazy smile.

“I think we can both agree that you’re the one being a dork today.” He pushes his glasses up his nose, fingers long and slim and nails a pretty pink. Dan shivers at the memory of where those hands have been, where he wants them to be. 

Fuck he really does feel too needy.

“But I'm really happy that you think about me, that you miss me.” Phil continues, voice catching and Dan swears he can see him blush, a tint to his usually ivory, voldemort skin. “I’m glad I’m not the only one.”

“Is that bad?” He scratches at his neck, sheepish and Dan shakes his head, feeling heat on his own face as well.

“Nope. We can just be cheesy dorks together.” He supplies, resolute, and hugs his pillow close.

“I’d like that.” Phil nods smiling back brightly and pulls his laptop up on his knees, closer to his face. Dan feels his heartbeat elevate and follows his lead, leaning closer with his elbows tucked in with how he’s almost too close to not headbutt his webcam.

Phil giggles. “Backup Howell, all i can see is your forehead.”

Dan doesn’t backup, instead he wiggles his brows. “Bet you like that don’t you? Mr.Forehead kink.”

“Why does everything have to be a kink?” Phil grins goodnaturedly and Dan can’t see his face but he can hear the amusement in his voice. 

“I just like kissing you. Forehead, nose, lips, everywhere.”

Dan reclines at that with a raised brow and a shiteating grin. “Everywhere?”

Phil never looks away this time. 

“Everywhere.” He smirks.

Dan flops down onto his side with a whine. “This is unfair, when are you flying over here or at least sending your lion to kidnap me.”

“Right now, be ready Howell, you asked for this.”

Phil laughs picking up the plush by his side and throwing it at the screen only for Dan to pull a face and duck as if it could actually pass through. Lion falls off with a sad little bounce.

Dan’s smile seems to drift away as he watches Phil glance beside himself by the bed and pick up the stuffed toy to place him back by his pillow, shrugging with his own grin fading gently.

“He failed~” Phil sings out in a sad jingle and shakes his head. “I’ll just have to learn how to fly then.”

Dan can’t help it. 

He is suddenly overwhelmed by the ache that distance seems to cut into these sweet little moments; in those, that he craves to pull Phil impossibly close and pepper him in kisses; forehead, nose, cheeks, lips all. 

He wants Phil.

He sniffs. Phil’s brows knot in concern.

“Dan?” He sounds worried and Dan hates himself for getting so emotional so quick and wasting the time they do get to have together in some capacity with his selfish craving for more. 

It just doesn’t seem fair for Phil to be so far away.

“Sorry.” He laughs wiping at his eyes. “Sorry.” 

He chokes on the repeat.

“I just wish you were here.” He says as he watches Phil’s stricken look. “I want to hug you.”

Dan chokes on the emotions clogging his throat but before he can even try to make it into a joke he’s surprised by how Phil pushes his palms to his own eyes and rubs as he lets out a tiny sniff of his own.

“Me too Dan.” He whispers, raspy and pained and Dan hurts for him and for them. “So bad.”

“I just want to kiss you whenever I want. I want to be with you all the time Phil, not just one hour or two or five on skype.” Dan blinks willing himself to not cry. 

“I want to not have to miss you all the time.”

Phil breathes out at that, shuddery and slow and thuds his forehead on his screen before he places a hand on it. Dan purses his lips in a thin line, blinking away the blur in his eyes when Phil looks up again, hand still on his screen.

“Put your hand up Howell.” He orders with a tilted smile, eyes rimmed red and wet.

Dan smiles back just the same, wiping his cheek and puts his hand up.

“Now stop with those tears, you’re making me cry too.” Phil laughs and it comes out wet and choked before he clears his throat. “Swear after me.”

Dan grins. “Fuck. Cockshit-”

“I said after me.” Phil chuckles despite himself before stopping with a serious look straight into Dan’s eyes. 

“Now, go!” He coaxes with pitched enthusiasm. 

“I, Phillip Micheal Lester-”

“I, Phillip Micheal Lester-” Dan bites back amused and Phil pouts.

“Sorry, sorry.” He grins as Phil sticks his tongue out. 

“I, Daniel James Howell-” He tries to behave himself, attentive to what Phil intends to make him vow on, a bubbly feeling in his chest.

“Solemnly swear, that in due time,” Phil continues and Dan follows along but watches how Phil’s eyes shift, not meeting Dan’s. 

“-I’ll spend all the days I can with Daniel James Howell, for all the days to come.”

“Phil,” Dan inhales sharply and repeats, eyes stinging.

“Talk to him, hug him, kiss him, hold him, cuddle _the fuck_ out of him.” Phil asserts in a single exhale and Dan giggles shakily trying very hard not to bawl as Phil’s voice wavers from emotion.

“Whenever, wherever, forever.” Phil breathes out and Dan has to wipe his face with his arm before he meets Phil’s eyes and grins at him, adoration eating at his insides.

He loves this man so much. It’s tangible, it’s heavy and warm and Dan wants to wrap himself in the feeling.

“Whenever, wherever, forever.” He whispers back. 

Phil seems to blush at that, drawing his hand back. “Good.”

Dan holds a hand to his face trying not to smile too hard before he groans, eyes closing as his face turns red hot. “Oh fuck, we’re so gross, i need to go talk to my dad for a bit to drown out this wholesomeness.”

“Dan,” Phil warns.

Dan knows he’s holding back from reprimanding him then, but there’s colour on his cheeks, an arm wrapped around himself as if he’s already said a bit too much and Dan’s heart melts in his chest.

Phil can just take away his sadness in a single minute with incredible words that come so easy to him, so sincere, so honest that they blow Dan away. 

He doesn’t deserve to be dragged into Dan’s bullshit emotional defense mechanisms then.

Dan swallows away his brewing shyness. “Forever, eh?” He smirks.

“If you’ll still have me.” Phil replies softly, no humor to his rather small cautious smile and Dan hurts with something that isn’t as pungent as it was a few moments ago. 

It’s simmered into a silent ache with his heartbeat; thud, thud, thud in his chest.

_“I can’t wait.”_

He promises and Phil makes a heart with his hands, giggling at the unimpressed look Dan gives him, his tongue poking out cutely. Oh, so cheesy.

Dan replies though, with a hand heart of his own then, because that’s who they are. 

Cheesy, but in the best way.

**Author's Note:**

> It's ur special day beesh,,, now go get a snack u like and watch out for that flying kiss i send your way, wham! straight to the cheek, wet splat, sorry, okay i'm out. (ly a lot)


End file.
